


A Fun Game

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess and Sam end up playing a strange game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fun Game

Jess wasn’t vanilla; she was very open-minded and quite curious herself. But every so often Sam would surprise her. One night she caught him messing around with rosary beads and their water supply. Any simple explanation would have been fine but Sam insisted they turned it into a game. 

By the end of the evening she ended up tied to a chair with a hazy memory and her babydoll covered in rock salt and what he claimed was holy water. 

She had a feeling she had missed the best part but she had to admit, it was a fun game.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 16: Drabble Tree @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
